heartsofironfandomcom-20200213-history
Yugoslav Wars- Mod for Dommsday Armagedon
Join the fight that ravages ex-Yugoslavia! Relive Europe's last and most taboo war! End the civil war with NATO, the Serbs, Albanians, Croatians and other warring factions in this controversy proof mod. Over 1000 provinces! ' ' ALB Albania BOS Bosnia CRO Croatia SER Serbia SLV Slovenia MTN Montenegro U00 NATO U01 Kosova U02 Vojvodina U03 Herzeg-Bosna U04 Republika Srpska U05 Sandzak U06 Republika Srpska Krajina U07 Serbia and Montenegro U08 Federal Republic of Yugoslavia U09 Autonomous Province of Western Bosnia U10 Macedonia YUG Socialist Federal Republic of Yugoslavia ' ' Timelines: Albania Albania, recently regaining its independancy from the Axis occupation of World War II, was the only Country in the East that was able to throw the Germans out without the assistance of Communist Troops. Enver Hoxha, a French-Educated Politican became the leader of the Communist Party, and ruled the country with an iron fist for almost 40 Years, established an Alliance with the Soviet Union. After breaking with the Soviet Union, Albania was closely tied to Mao Zedong's China, receiving a lot of aid from the Asian power. In the 70s, following the death of Mao Zedong and the ending of Albania's political ties with China, a lot of state officials were purged in the 70s. Following the Death of Enver Hoxha, the Iron Fisted Dictator of Albania, only time may tell what the future of this country might be, a country that has fought so hard and long for its independence... Bosnia The 1990 parliamentary elections led to a national assembly dominated by three ethnically based parties, which had formed a loose coalition to oust the communists from power. Croatia and Slovenia's subsequent declarations of independence and the warfare that ensued placed Bosnia and Herzegovina and its three constituent peoples in an awkward position. A significant split soon developed on the issue of whether to stay with the Yugoslav federation (overwhelmingly favoured among Serbs) or seek independence (overwhelmingly favoured among Bosniaks and Croats). The Serb members of parliament, consisting mainly of the Serb Democratic Party members, abandoned the central parliament in Sarajevo, and formed the Assembly of the Serb People of Bosnia and Herzegovina on 24 October 1991, which marked the end of the three-ethnic coalition that governed after the elections in 1990. After the start of the war in Bosnia, the peoples which it consisted of have split in an all out war. But except the civil war, Bosnia also got attacked by its neighbours. The only populace, which remained loyal to the Bosnian government was the Bosniak population. The Bosniak army was formed in poor circumstances and suffered from a very limited supply of arms. Critical deficiencies include tanks and other heavy weaponry. Will Bosnia survive in this dire times as a united country, or will it collapse and be partitioned among its enemies? Croatia The Republic of Croatia, inhabited by a strongly nationalistic population, was a part of the Socialist Federal Republic of Yugoslavia. Some would have called it a socialist republic with autonomy. In the 1980s Albania demanded the separation of Kosovo from Serbia, which was the beginning of the end of the Socialist Federal Republic of Yugoslavia. The Serbs began to influence government officials and in 1992 Milan Babic, president of the Republika Srbska Krajina stated that he had been "strongly influenced by Serb propaganda." In the pending Operation Storm, and Serb rebellions, will the Croatian army be able to liberate their beloved country? Republika Srpska Krajina The Self-Proclaimed Republic of Krajina, a Serb-dominated entity within the borders of Croatia, came under the rule of Milan Babic, a Croatian dentist. The Serbs, with the help of the Yugoslav Army, established the Republic, and exiled almost 100.000 Croatians and Non-Serbs to the Croatian-Controlled parts of Croatia. Under the lead of Milan Martic and Milan Babic, will the strong Serbian Military be able to hold their ground, so that their beloved Republic may remain, or will they fail, and order in Croatia will be restored once more...? Slovenia: Slovenia became a part of Yugoslavia in the year 1918, following the collapse of the Austo-Hungarian empire. In the seven decades in which Slovenia was a part of Yugoslavia, it was the most developed republic of the state. Since the 1950s, the Socialist Republic of Slovenia enjoyed a relatively wide autonomy. In 1990, Slovenia abandoned its socialist infrastructure, the first free and democratic elections were held, and the DEMOS coalition defeated the former Communist parties. The state reconstituted itself as the Republic of Slovenia. In December 1990, the overwhelming majority of Slovenian citizens voted for independence, which was declared on 25 June 1991. Just 2 days later the Yugoslav army attacked Slovenia in order to subdue the defected republic. Will the slovenian territorial defence be able to repulse the intervention and get international recognition? Vojvodina At first, the province enjoyed only a small level of autonomy within Serbia, but it gained extensive rights of self-rule under the 1974 Yugoslav constitution, which gave both Kosovo and Vojvodina de facto veto power in the Serbian and Yugoslav parliaments, as changes to their status could not be made without the consent of the two Provincial Assemblies. The 1974 Serbian constitution, adopted at the same time, reiterated that "the Socialist Republic of Serbia comprises the Socialist Autonomous Province of Vojvodina and the Socialist Autonomous Province of Kosovo, which originated in the common struggle of nations and nationalities of Yugoslavia in the National Liberation War (the Second World War) and socialist revolution". Under the rule of the Serbian president Slobodan Miloševic, Vojvodina and Kosovo lost most of their autonomy in September 1990. Vojvodina was still referred to as an autonomous province of Serbia, but most of its autonomous powers - including, crucially, its vote on the Yugoslav collective presidency - were transferred to the control of Belgrade. The province, however, still had its own parliament and government and some other autonomous functions as well. Will Vojvodina try to restore its autonomy or try to fully defect from Serbia. Autonomous Province of Western Bosnia The Autonomous Province of Western Bosnia was a small unrecognized entity in the northwest of Bosnia and Herzegovina. It consisted of the town of Velika Kladuša and a few nearby villages as a result of secessionist politics by the Bosniak Fikret Abdic against the Bosnian central government during the Bosnian War. Socialist Federal Republic of Yugoslavia The Federal Republic of Yugoslavia has its origins in the ending of the Second World War, as Yugoslav Partisans took control of the Area after Nazi Germany's surrender, and established the FPRY, or the Federative People's Republic of Yugoslavia. Its first President, Ivan Ribar, ruled for 7 years after being succeeded by Josip Broz - Tito, the former Prime Minister of Ribar's Cabinet. Tito allied Yugoslavia with the Soviet Union under Joseph Stalin, the Soviet Dictator, and the Yugoslav Army shot down 2 American Airplanes that flew over Yugoslav Airspace. This caused a deep distrust of Tito in the US, and even Stalin himself distrusted Tito. In 1948, a Crisis between Yugoslavia and the Soviet Union led to the end of all remaining friendly relations between the Soviet Union and Yugoslavia. Yugoslavia was now free from the Soviet Union, and formed its own Communism, called "Titoism". Yugoslavia remained neutral in the Cold War, and now, with several cultural groups demanding independence, it will be up to its leaders and once proud patriotic people to lead them through this unstable period...